Pranked
by shokolatte
Summary: Luna Koizumi was dared to play a prank on the infamous blackmailer and inventor, Hotaru Imai. Her plans, however, horribly backfire and she ends up with a sort of punishment she will never forget. What happened?
1. Chapter 1

3rd ff! big thx 2 chris3169512 4 editin. hopin 2 make this at least 5 chap. most characters OOC. sry iono how luna acts. i dont read ze manga :D

Disclaimer: e-may o-nay own-way akuen-gay alice-way  
Translantion Disclaimer: me no own Gakuen Alice

* * *

Luna Koizumi arrived at school, five minutes before the bell. She posed, shifting most of her weight on to her right foot, and took off her huge, black, designer sunglasses. Glancing around haughtily, Luna flipped her sun kissed hair and began to make her way towards a group.

Mikan, Natsume, Koko, Sumire, Ruka, Yuu, Anna, and Nonoko were all laughing out loud cheerily.

"Do you remember when I put itching powder in Tsubasa's pants?" Koko joked.

Mikan giggled, "He jumped around, howling the entire class time. I've never seen Persona so amused!"

The group burst into laughter, occasionally imitating Tsubasa's itchy, ridiculous dance around the classroom.

Luna reached the guffawing gang, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing you would know about," Natsume sneered, peeved that Luna just had to come and ruin their great mood.

Luna placed her hands on her hips, frowning, "Why wouldn't I? I bet I have more humor that all you chowder heads put together."

They chortled at the absurdity of this statement.

"Well then, since you know so much about pranks, humor, and such," Sumire challenged, "I dare you to play a prank on Hotaru."

An audience had been gathering when they saw Luna approaching the group. They all cheered and whooped, agreeing with the dare.

Under peer pressure, Luna snapped, "Fine. She'll have been pranked by next week and you can bet it'll be a good one."

Sumire and Luna spit on their hands and shook, sealing the deal.

Luna stalked off while Sumire skipped back towards the group, "She has no idea what she got herself into."

All of them except Natsume fell to the ground, clutching their stomachs in pain with watery tears in their eyes.

The notoriously loud bell rang and class commenced.

At the last second, Hotaru arrived at the scene, "Did I miss anything?"

As if rehearsed, her posse grinned, "Nothing."

They skipped to class with Hotaru making a mental note to find out what her friends were hiding.

"All right you hooligans," Jinno barked, "get into groups of nine or ten. Study, analyze, and identify these three tissue specimens."

Instinctively, Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Sumire, Koko, Yuu, Anna, and Nonoko gathered at one of the several lab stations.

"Mikan and Sumire, go get the specimens from Jinno. Natsume, Ruka, and Koko, test the equipment," as the science nerd, Hotaru assigned everyone a task, "Anna, Nonoko, and Yuu, take notes."

The group nodded and walked away.

Once she received a frog skin specimen, Sumire immediately began making comments, "Ewww. This reeks."

"Really? It doesn't smell that bad, almost good," MIkan sniffed the dark brown, leathery tissue, "Should we tell Hotaru about the dare?"

Sumire wrinkled her nose in disgust and dismissively flung the tissue at a surprised Koko's face, "Are you crazy?"

"I don't know…"

"That was a rhetorical question by the way."

"So why shouldn't we tell her?"

"Just watch. It'll be hilarious."

Mikan seemed to be content with this explanation and went back to collecting a patch of human cartilage.

They returned to the work station and analyzed in silence. Meanwhile, Koko was busy removing the repulsive frog from his mouth.

"I'll be in the teacher's lounge until the end of the period," Jinno muttered, hurrying out of the room with a tissue pressed against his nose.

Koko walked up to Sumire, eyes twinkling mischievously, and drawled, "Sumire… why'd you throw smelly frog skin at me?"

The permy haired individual shrugged off the question, "Felt like it. By the way, how'd it taste?"

"I don't know. Try it yourself."

With that comment, the playful student reached out and stuffed the disgusting tissue into Sumire's open mouth. She shrieked in horror and repugnance.

Grinning, she grabbed one of the human cartilage samples and propelled it across the table, aiming for Koko's head. He ducked and the patch of tissue came in contact with Natsume's head.

Glowering dangerously, he took some of the jellyfish pieces and began to busy himself with trying to stuff them down Sumire's throat.

Now, she didn't feel that that was fair and tried to make Mikan join the fight, using her as a meat shield.

Shouting, Mikan frowned at the two opponents. A burst of inspiration brought her to using the faucet as a sort of hose, spraying the boys with a blast of H2O.

Pretty soon, the whole class became involved, all except Hotaru and Luna. The blonde stood in a corner, racking her brain for good pranks, watching Hotaru continue her work, oblivious to the chaos around her.

Peers enjoyed throwing smelly human cartilage, frog tissue, and jellyfish shreds at each other, yelling excitedly over the din of screams. Anna, Nonoko, and Yuu banded together, built a fort, and began pelting any intruders.

Jinno returned to his class, expecting to find a quiet, working environment but instead came face to face with half crazed students armed with their assignments. A vein bulged on his head, anger and fury boiling through his veins.

"What do you think you're all doing?" he yelled, his metal wand raised and emitting dangerous blue sparks.

Immediately, the class halted their activities and scrambled back to their desks. However, the group was totally unaware of the silence around them and continued their little food/tissue/specimen brawl or war.

Jinno lost his patience and an aura of dangerous blue lightning filled the classroom. Everyone screamed and shielded their eyes. He continued frightening the class for the rest of the period.

The bell rang and class was dismissed.

That night, in her fluffy, luxurious, pink bed, Luna's mind sharpened. Her face broke into a smirk; she had devised a plan.

* * *

thats was 1 of my shorter stories. thx 4 all the reviews, guys! now i understand y ppl like reviews so much. it givs u a rly good bubbly feelin that ppl actually read ur ff's


	2. Chapter 2

lol sry 4 takin so long. ive been tryin 2 claw out of the mountain of stress n work these past few weeks. my skool sux soooooooo bad. 2 many rules n policies. anyways, now im free! FREE! FREEEEEEEEEEEEEE! n i shalt maketh this story 4 u guyseth who hopefully shant hate-eth

Disclaimer: I don't own Gauken Alice

can any of u guys plz tell me who owns this manga?

* * *

"You're all invited to Usagi's first birthday party!" an overly cheerful Ruka announced proudly, handing out invitations to everyone in the class.

Luna's eyes followed him as he approached Hotaru with a card in hand. Her sharp ears managed to capture the conversation.

"Hotaru, would you like to come to Usagi's party?" Ruka inquired, holding out an invitations. They all seemed to be hand made and Hoaru's was a deep purple with plenty of glitter, sequins, and hues of purple Luna never expected to exist.

"Why would I want to celebrate the birthday of a measly bunny?" Hotaru scorned, her stoic face never changing.

"Please? Usagi-chan will be sad if you don't come. Pretty please with a cherry on top with chocolate syrup, sprinkles, coconut shavings, crushed nuts, and crab roe?"

"You just want my present, don't you?"

"You don't have to bring one unless you want to."

"Fine then. I'll come. This'll be a good chance to get some great pictures."

"Yay!"

Ruka's face lit up as he skipped off to inform other people. Luna's mind gears began to turn.

"This is my chance. I shall either go crash that party and prank Hotaru or get invited and embarass her in front of the entire class." she thought to herself.

"Luna, would you like to come to Usagi's birthday party?" Ruka's voice brought the scheming girl back down to earth.

"Sure," she smiled sweetly and snatched the card from the startled boy's hand. He shrugged it off and continued on his way.

Luna opened the invitation and surpressed a giggle at the absurdity.

Hers had been made on a bright hot pink construction paper than hurt her eyes. _You are invited to Usagi's Birthday Party_ had been written in elegant, loopy handwriting in glue which was then covered in gold confetti glitter. Definately unique, the invitation contained all of the important information for the party and evcen had a photo of Usagi in a blue birthday hat with white polka dots.

It was to be on Saturday, three days from now from noon to midnight. Lunch and dinner will be served. Many fun games/activities and delicious food will be available to the party guests. At 7:29:05, Usagi's exact birth, the birthday bunny will blow out all the candles, followed by the opening of presents.

Luna inwardly laughed at the strange turn from normalcy.

The bell rang. It was time to put her plan into action. Reaching into her bag, she brought out the prank/weapon of the day, a pink whoopie cushion. She hurriedly inflated it, placed it on the seat beside hers, and placed a fancy seat cushion over it.

Hotaru neared Luna, heading for her chair, beside Mikan.

"Hotaru, I know we haven't gotten along very much. So as a peace offering, you can sit beside me today," Luna smiled in a way she thought was sweet and innocent but instead looked sneering and sarcastic.

The target smirked, "I'm not stupid Koizumi."

"What are you talking about?"

Hotaru gave a knowing nod and strutted away towards Mikan who wore a curious expression.

Meanwhile, Usagi was tensing his small body, struggling to get out of Ruka's arms. "What are you doing Usagi?" Ruka inquired softly, tears threatening to spill over.

With a last kick, the rabbit broke free of the blonde boy's grip and hopped over to Luna. He began sniffing her shoes which had stepped in a fruit salad with grapes, canteloupe, honey dew, carrots, lettuce, and banana earlier.

Luna looked down at the animal licking at her expensive footwear. Shrieking, she kicked at the bunny and jumped onto the nearest chair, which so happened to have a seat cushion on it.

_Ppppppbbbbbbbbbbbbbttttttttttttt..._

Silence fell upon the classroom. Narumi stared at Luna with wide eyes and a small smile. Every head turned towards the sound. All eyes grew wide with shock and disbelief. Ruka was the first to snap out of his trance and rushed over, picking up Usagi who also froze.

The entire day, people couldn't help but bring up the incident. Hotaru recorded the entire incident, somehow knowing it was going to happen. She was busy letting people into her mini-theatre to rewatch the incident over and over again, much to everyone's glee.

Back at home, Luna howled in frustration and punched the wall, revealing knuckles with small patches of skin missing, "I'll never live this down! That bitch Hotaru has embarassed me for the last time. She's going down."

She spent the entire night hatching an "ingenious" plan for a prank during Usagi's birthday party.

* * *

again, im rly sry 4 not upd8n as much. its been so stressful l8ly. does any1 no a better fartin sound? pbt was the best i could think of. lol again, it was a rly short chap but then again, theres not rly much 2 add. plus im rly workin on a new story :D

**chris3169512**: lol im sry. i rly wish ff had its own spellin chek thing. wouldn't that b awsum? rly u've never spat in2 ur hands n shook? hm... we should try sumtime tee hee. thx 4 the review. u should rly rite another ff... or 1shot?  
**sirk leiron**: thx 4 the review. well, now u no her 1st plan... lol which bakfired horribly  
**xmidnightrose22**: o yea huh... lol sry i totally 4got. well, i dont rly read the manga so lets say in this ff Jinno doesnt hav a froggie thx 4 the review tho :D  
**o m g w h o . a m i a g a i n** : lol yea i kinda wish we could do that. oh wells, we get 2 do it w/ artificial sno nex yr woooooo! we didnt get 2 dissect a squid... wat r u talkin bout? i think it was only 6b. nah i wanna try n make this 5 chap at 4 the review  
**HarunaNiwa073**: thx 4 the review :D btw, hotaru doesnt no bout the dare... or does she? rly, i hav no idea. either way, she's 2 smart 4 the whoopie cushion prank :p

thx 4 all ur reviews, guys lol i can now c y "o m g w h o . a m i a g a i n" is addicted to them. they make u feel rly good. suggestions, criticism, n just rantin r welcome :D


	3. Chapter 3

heeeeeey im finally bak :D  
lol, sry ive been gone 4 so long  
its just that skool was so busy and time consumin. and then after that, they were all these trips.  
n ugh, i finally hav time  
but now, i laze around n watch tv all day  
ahahahhahahah u guys prolly dont even remember me. but oh wells. this summer, i hav a couple of things i hav promised myself i would finish on ff

Disclaimer: No matter how much i wish i did, i dont own Gakuen Alice

* * *

Luna arrived at Usagi's birthday party all dressed up for Hotaru's downfall in a stunning yellow dress with red glitter sequins sown on. In her designer handbag, she brought her latest prank, a vanilla cupcake with taro frosting.

But it wasn't any regular caupcake, for it contained laxatives. Koizumi grinned maliciously at the thought of the humiliation that the purple-haired inventor would face while spending hours on end in the bathroom.

Her head turned towards the commotion caused by Hotaru's arrival.

Luna put her plan into action.

Phase one of one, commence.

She took out the cupcake, inhaled deep breaths, and approached Hotaru with what she hoped looked like a sincere smile. Hotaru saw luna coming and dismissed all the people surrounding her. To her, the blonde's smile held much malice and as much sincerity as a soul-sucking, vile, scheming Lucifer could muster.

"Hotaru, I'm so sorry we haven't been the best of friends lately," Luna slurred, her voice dripping with cloying sweetness, "We could have been the best of friends."

Clearing her head as Luna babbled on and on, Imai rolled her eyes and knew something was up.

"So, I made you a cupcake to make up for all the nasty things I've done to you in the past," Luna finished, flourishly holding out the cupcake.

Hotaru's stood there, contemplating the offer before curtly replying, "No. I'll pass." and strutted away coolly.

Behind her, the rejected Koizumi was fuming. The nerve of her! How dare she?!

Without thinking clearly, Luna chewed on the delicious pastry she was holding, consuming the laxative. It was soft and sweet, melting in her mouth. Luna soon found herself lost in the cupcake's scrumptious flavor.

Upon finishing the treat and licking her fingers in a satisfying manner, she realized what she had just done. Her eyes widened in horror and knew the laxative would take effect in forty-five to sixty minutes. She mentally moaned despairingly while her fellow classmates sang, "Happy Birthday" to the birthday bunny.

Luna bit her perfectly manicured fingernails frantically while usagi gnawed his presents open. She finally remembered an extra packet of laxatives and a can of crab roe stashed in her purse.

She retrieved the can and packet from her handbag and stealthily crept towards her target. On the way, she tore open the package with her teeth, and dumped the contents into the can of crab brains.

The group had just finished witnessing Usagi's present opening and was now preparing to cut the birthday carrot cake.

All were hushed and silent as they apprehensively waited for Usagi to take the first bite.

Luna paused and wrinkled her nose in disgust, making a mental note to not eat any slices of cake.

Ruka offered a piece of cake to Hotaru, but she refused, not wanting to consume rabbit saliva. His head slumped, and his eyes lost their twinkle as he continued to pass out slices of cake.

Hotaru, oblivious to Ruka's misery, took out her cell phone and began texting to who-knows-who.

Luna smirked as the new and improved plan formed in her mind. She approached Ruka, can of crab roe in hand. At first, Koizumi had planned to just hand it over to Imai.

New and improved phase one of one, commence.

Placing the delicacy next to the cake, she crept away. Ruka happened to look down at the area as he cut another slice of cake and saw the open can. He knew of Hotaru's love for crab roe.

With a hopeful smile, he picked it up and offered Imai a bit. She snatched the can without a word, and Ruka left, smiling widely.

Luna mentally chanted, "Eat it! Eat it! Eat it! Goshdarnit. Just eat it already!"

Hotaru stared at the crab mush, just staying in the can as if to mock her. She licked her lips hungrily and began to scarf it down, with her bare hands.

Luna grinned and pumped a fist into the air, "Yes!"

Forty minutes later, both girls were in the same bathroom, violently emptying their waste into the toilet. The noxious fumes made Hotaru woozy and Luna was absolutely revolted.

Once they were done emptying their bowels, Hotaru and Luna got out of the stall at the same time to wash their hands. While rubbing soap onto the back of their fingers, they finally noticed each other's appearance.

The surprising moment induced more vomiting. Hotaru's sink was filled with gray-ish mush while Luna's was clogged with purple and yellow speckles.

Luna spat at her fellow sick bathroom buddy, "It's all your fault I'm in here. Apologize."

"Apologize? No, I don't think so." Hotaru sneered.

"I deserve to be treated better than this. What kind of respect is that for your future queen?"

Hotaru had a million thoughts zooming through her head but decided not to voice any of them. Instead, she rolled her eyes, threw her paper towel, and departed from the icky, messy, vile scene.

Back at home at night, in her bead, staring at the painted glow-in-the-dark stars onn the ceiling, Luna screamed in frustration, "Why can't I humiliate her?"

Now thinking about it, she finally realized that she did prank the oh-so-great Hotaru. But somehow, this small yet humiliating victory just didn't seem enough to her.

Another plan was brewing. The ingredients included a string, a hammer, and the finished product was a humiliated and enraged Hotaru Imai.

* * *

Okie dokie... so that wasnt 1 of my best ff chapters  
heh... heh.... sry bout that  
but it was the best i could come up w/ in a day  
b4, durin skool, i already rote the chapter but i 4got where i put them so i had 2 start fr scratch

big thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter  
**HarunaNiwa073: **thx 4 the review n sry i took so long 2 upd8  
**xmidnightrose22: **im pretty sure Ruka has a feminine side 2 him. :p i hope this prank was better than the last 1? ahahhah whoopie cushions was the only think i can think of. mainly cuz my bro was blowin it in my face wile i was typin it  
**chris3169512: **ahahahahha UBER LONG review thankies as u would say :D thx 4 gettin me in2 ff in the 1st place *bows down u r my inspiration. :p dazzle me w/ ur awsum humor i am not worthy of ur presence  
**Suzuka Harukaze: **thx 4 the review. well... hotaru is an inventor, after all. but iono bout her knowledge on human emotions

as always, i hav a rant. lol iono y i do this every time but it lets me wind down after typin out the chapter even tho nobody ever reads them but i think i mainly do it 4 my own personal needs. just 2 calm down.

Rant on Vegans: lol i hav NO idea y ppl become vegans. can u imagine not eatin ANYTHIN that comes fr an animal? im not sayin being a began is bad, it just seems so hard. btw, kudos 2 all u vegans out there. u hav strong wills. personally, i live on meat. even tho i luv animals. however, i dont believe that only me not eatin a pork rib will help all those helpless, pink, yummy pigs out there. i mean, it seems cruel but sum animals, like lobsters, dont even hav the nerve required 2 feel if u happened 2 b vegan... isnt the stereotype that they liv on soy products n artificially flavored soy? such as chicken flavored soy? i wonder wat they coulda used 2 flavor the soy thingy mer bob 2 taste like chicken. a lot of things, like frog legs, tastes like chicken but wat tastes like chicken? 1 of the many questions of life that i hope 2 discover the answer wen i die.

alrity, THANKS 4 READIN MY STORY

REVIEWERS R THE REASON I STILL RITE 4 FF :D


End file.
